Sam Shepard
) in Swordfish]] Sam Shepard (1943 - 2017) Playwright. Film Deaths *''Days of Heaven'' (1978) [The Farmer]: Stabbed to death with his own knife in a struggle with Richard Gere, after Sam attacks Richard. (Thanks to Mac) *''Raggedy Man'' (1981) [Bailey]: Fatally injured in a struggle with William Sanderson and Tracey Walter, after he catches them trying to rape Sissy Spacek. (I haven't seen this movie myself, but got the information from a plot synopsis.) *''The Pelican Brief (1993)'' [Professor Thomas Callahan]: Killed in an explosion by a car bomb as Julia Roberts watches in shock. (Thanks to Treece) *''Hamlet (2000)'' [Ghost]: Poisoned (off-screen) by Kyle MacLachlan; Sam appears as a ghost to his son (Ethan Hawke) throughout the movie. *''Swordfish (2001)'' [Senator James Reisman]: Shot in the chest by John Travolta while Sam is fishing in a stream. *''The Notebook (2004)'' [Frank Calhoun]: Dies (off-screen) of natural causes; we learn of his death in James Garner's narration, followed by a scene of Sam's funeral. (Thanks to Neil) *''Stealth (2005)'' [Captain George Cummings]: Commits suicide when Joe Morton comes to arrest him. (Thanks to Mathew) *''Killing Them Softly (2012)'' [Dillon]: Stabbed in the stomach; he dies (off-screen) of his wound some time afterwards. His death is confirmed when Brad Pitt informs Richard Jenkins. (Thanks to Tommy, Tim, and Matthew) *''August: Osage County'' (2013) [Beverly Weston]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by drowning himself in a lake. His death is confirmed when Will Coffey informs Julia Roberts and Ewan McGregor. *''Cold in July (2014)'' [Ben Russell]: Shot in the stomach with a shotgun by his son (Wyatt Russell), he manages to shoot him twice (first with a shotgun, then a pistol) in return before dying (with Michael C. Hall then burning down the building they're in). Television Deaths *''Klondike: Part 3, Chapter 6'' (2014) [Father Judge]: Dies of pneumonia (off-screen); his death is revealed when his gravestone is shown in a cemetery. Gallery File:samshepard1.jpg|Sam Shepard before his off-screen death in Klondike: Part 3, Chapter 6 Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. O-Lan Jones. *Former partner of Jessica Lange Shepard, Sam Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Shepard, Sam Shepard, Sam Category:2017 Deaths Category:ALS victims Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by car bombing Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Expatriate actors in Germany Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Comedy Stars Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Expatriate actors in France Shepard, Sam Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Directors Category:Brunettes Category:Writers Category:Criminals Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Prisoners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Ghost scenes Category:Actors who died in a Rob Cohen Movies Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Actors who died in Terrence Malick Movies Category:Actors who died in Dominic Sena Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Legends Category:Stage Actors Category:Actors who died in Michael Almereyda Movies Category:Miramax Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Death scenes by stroke Category:Gangster Stars Category:Actors who died in Alan J. Pakula Movies Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in Jim Mickle Movies